The Internet and the world wide web (the web) are becoming an integral part of our daily lives, being used for work, entertainment, research, and so on. Oftentimes, users create a list of favorite or bookmarked web pages that they access frequently. These web pages can be easily re-accessed by the user by selecting them from the list. However, these web pages can change over time. Typically, in order for the user to monitor changes to the web pages, he or she needs to manually re-access the web pages to see if there are any changes. Such re-accessing can be time consuming and burdensome on the user. Other techniques that allow users to monitor changes to the web pages include having the servers hosting the web pages email notifications of changes to the user, or having the servers hosting the web pages install desktop plug-ins on the user's computer that monitor the content on the web pages. However, such techniques require a significant amount of work on the part of the developers of and/or servers hosting the web pages, and typically provide the user with a different experience for each web page. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have an improved way for notifying users of changes to web pages.